Purgatório
by Arashi Kaminari
Summary: E se um dia você descobrisse que a Terra é o parque de diversão de Deus? E se você soubesse que Ele fez uma aposta com o Diabo? Você se renderia? Ou você resistiria? Inspirado e baseado em Anjos Rebeldes e Constantine
1. Prólogo

**PURGATÓRIO**  
_Arashi Kaminari_

**Prólogo**

_Shaka POV_

Não me restava muito tempo e eu sabia disso. Arrependia-me apenas do muito tempo que gastei para perceber que nenhum esforço seria o bastante. O tempo que desperdicei tentando achar o caminho da iluminação. Pena que demorei todo esse tempo para perceber que encontrei apenas minha desgraça.

E só naquele momento, perto do fim, eu percebia que poderia ter me esforçado mais. Poderia ter sido mais cordial, mais atencioso, educado e muito menos resmungão. Deveria ter dito menos impropérios e praguejado menos. Deveria também ter prestado atenção e dito o quanto eu amo os que eu amo. E novamente naquele momento, eu percebia que tudo o que eu havia feito tinha sido em vão.

Nenhum vestígio meu ficaria. Passaria por essa terra sem ter feito algo que realmente prestasse e o pior, eu não sentia algum remorso por isso. Mesmo no fim, eu estava pouco me lixando. Tanto fazia, como tanto fez. E eu queria acreditar em meus próprios pensamentos mais do que em minha própria boca, que costumava proferi-los.

Eu era um morto, com um pé na cova, uma alma ambulante. O que você queira me chamar. Um morto que se perdeu de sua cova e só naquele momento percebia que não vivia há muito tempo. Nada do que eu pudesse me lembrar, eu queria levar comigo. Não queria ter que pagar meus pecados no inferno escutando as lamúrias humanas. Seria demais. Até mesmo para o pior pecador. E eu era fraco.

Deus, como eu era fraco. Será que naquele momento eu deveria rezar para o demônio? Estou com um pé dentro da casa dele... Era melhor garantir a estadia do outro também. Nem mais piadas eu conseguia fazer. Aquele humor mórbido me tomava e eu não conseguia deixar de caminhar para o provável fim.

Será que eu veria o lixo que eu chamava de vida passar pela minha mente um segundo antes d'eu morrer? Será que eu sentiria dor? Será que seria perdoado? Uma pessoa como eu não deveria ter chance, mas Deus costumava ser misericordioso, não? Pelo menos ele costumava ser até me deixar visitar o inferno.

Garanto-lhes que não foi uma estadia muito agradável. Não que o demônio tenha me tratado mal, – tratou-me bem, mas de uma forma muito suspeita – porém não guardo boas recordações do clima e do odor que lá se faz presente. Prefiria o lugar ao qual estava no momento.

Caminhei para o meu fim. Pelo menos eu o estava tentando sem que percebessem. Era fim de tarde e eu tinha um belo cenário a minha frente. Um ótimo momento para me entregar aos braços da morte, mas será que ela me aceitaria?

Passei minha mão pelo batente da porta de entrada e praguejei baixo mais uma vez. Não queria me lembrar de nada. Muito menos de como era tocar um batente de madeira. Nada daquela vida mundana deveria me acompanhar. Deveria morrer só e somente só.

Antes de cruzar a varanda e descer as escadas, voltei-me ao interior da casa que me acomodou por longos sete anos. Os anos mais longos de minha existência. Sabia que mais uma vez seguiria a risca meu comportamento egoísta. E novamente eu não me importava.

Os moradores daquela aldeia haviam tido tanto trabalho para construir aquela moradia tão grande para uma pessoa, apenas por agradecimento. Eu era professor e nem mesmo a lembrança dos rostos das crianças conseguia me fazer parar de seguir até o mar.

Eu morreria. Era certo. Eu queria e o faria. Ninguém me impediria. Mas até o ultimo segundo, eu procurava um motivo para viver. E por mais que boas lembranças e razões me viessem a mente, nenhum deles me foi o bastante.

Entrei na água e a peguei um dos barcos mais próximos. Afastei-me da praia até eu me encontrar em um nível que fosse realmente profundo. Eu não queria ter dúvidas. Tomada minha decisão, eu só a cumpriria uma vez. Sem pensar em mais nada, atirei-me ao mar e com a mente vazia, afundei.

Aos poucos o meu ar ia escapando do meu corpo e por mais incrível que parecesse, o medo não tomou conta de mim. Somente aquela sensação reconfortante que todo o meu desespero, minha aflição e meus problemas sumiriam de uma vez. Era tão bom me sentir daquela forma.

E como mágica, quando eu estava prestes a fechar meus olhos pela última vez, senti uma mão me segurar fortemente o pulso e me erguer com brutalidade. Rapidamente cheguei a superfície e fui jogado dentro do barco que eu havia pego.

Meus olhos arregalados, nenhuma expressão em meu rosto. Meu corpo não se movia e eu não respirava. Eu poderia jurar que eu iria morrer, mas algo me dizia que eu já estava morto. Sem falar que o tempo parecia ter parado. Como aquilo era possível? Foi então que eu percebi ácido caindo sobre a borda do barco e um pé seguido de outro, se equilibrar na mesma borda.

Eu não precisava perguntar, muito menos levantar meus olhos para saber de quem se tratava. Ele havia vindo me buscar. O próprio Hades em pessoa. Ele adorava me ver em posição de submissão. Eu deveria ao menos tentar ser cortês. Afinal, em breve eu seria um hóspede eterno da morada dele, mas mesmo assim eu não conseguia fazê-lo – ao mesmo tempo que minha raiva contra Deus não me deixava. Eu iria morrer, mas levaria todo meu sentimento negativo com minha alma. Àquilo eu dava minha palavra.

– Tu... Pequena criança maldita. É como dizem: pai suicida, filho suicida. – brincou, dando aquele sorriso que eu detestava – Há tempos te desejo em meu mundo. Sabes disso, tu não sabes? Fiques contente. Estou aqui para te satisfazeres.

Tentei proferir algo, mas minha língua parecia que estava enrolada e coloda no céu de minha boca. Nem ao menos sarcástico, muito menos irônico, eu poderia ser.

– Desenrola-te a tua língua! – mandou-me e quando dei por mim, as palavras já fluíam sem eu perceber.

– Sou privilegiado?

– Não aches que tens cacife para tanto. A verdade é que em toda eternidade, eu apenas levei pessoalmente duas ou três pessoas. Uma delas, tu deves conhecer. Adolf Hitler. – assenti com a cabeça. – Pois bem, aquele fiz questão.

– Me compara a um lunático?

– Tu que te tomas dessa forma. Nada disse quanto a isso. Admirava-o porque era forte. Lutava pelo o que achava certo... também pelo o que sabia que era errado, mas acima de tudo, ele foi corajoso o suficiente para _sacanear_ Zeus, suicidando-se. Isso sim foi golpe de mestre. Falarsobre Deus e cometer um gravíssimo pecado contra ele. Nem eu teria pensado em tanto. Tu, eu levo porque desperdiçastes a tua vida por vontade própria e culpas a Zeus, enquanto rezas para o mesmo. Tu és a contradição em pessoa. E eu adoro isso.

– Você não veio para conversar comigo.

– Vim para fazer o que tu já sabes. Sem chances de volta dessa vez. Estás morto há alguns minutos. Te importas de conversamos mais tarde? Tenho um mundo a ruir e muitas almas a corromper. Últimas palavras? Algum desejo?

Respondi-lhe a primeira coisa que me veio a mente.

– Que meu pai seja perdoado pelo seu suicídio.

– Tudo bem. Vamos! – disse-me com aquele sorriso sarcástico que me arrepia até os pêlos mortos.

Apesar de conseguir falar, não podia me mover e continuava a não respirar. Sentia-me um peso morto e aquela não era uma boa sensação. Ele pisou dentro do barco e se aproximou de mim num passo. Puxou-me pelos cabelos e eu não senti dor. Sabia que ele estava torcendo os fios, mas mesmo assim ainda não o sentia. Até que eu o vi se afastar com um tufo dos meus longos cabelos em sua mão.

Eu não conseguia compreender. Hades estava com uma feição nada agradável em seu rosto. Será que eu estava tão pesado assim pela água que eu tinha ingerido? Foi então que senti uma outra presença. Calma e compreensível, calorosa e amorosa. E eu não me sentia estranho por me sentir daquela forma.

Vi mechas de cabelo roxos vagarem perante minha visão e então, percebi que uma mulher estava agachada ao meu lado dentro do barco. Uma deusa. Aquilo era possível?

– Não dessa vez! – resmungou Hades, jogando meus cabelos ao mar.

– Ordens superiores.

– Eu me recuso a deixá-lo ir em paz para o paraíso. Tu sabes que ele não merece.

– Realmente, mas ele tem direito a chance. – disse a mulher.

– Chance? – eu ri por dentro, notando que Hades não havia percebido que eu o havia enganado – Maldita seja sua existência, desgraçado. Sacrifício? Como eu me deixei levar?

Hades trocou olhares com a deusa que ali estava e sorriu novamente. Aquele sorriso não me fazia sentir bem. Algo de muito errado aconteceria comigo. A deusa assentiu o acordo tácito deles e Hades aproximou sua mão dos meus olhos, tampando minha visão.

Quando abri-os novamente, engasguei-me com o ar entrando profundamente em meu ser. Remexi-me sobre a areia e procurei forçar a meus olhos para enxergar. Estranhei. Eu estava respirando e me mexendo? Algo estava muito errado. Pus minhas mãos perante meus olhos, em seguida coloquei-as sobre eles. Constatei minha suposição. Eu estava cego.

* * *

_Por Arashi Kaminari, 23 de junho de 2005._


	2. Escolhas

**PURGATÓRIO**  
Arashi Kaminari

**Capítulo 01 - Escolhas**

_Ikki POV_

Não tinha certeza se eu queria entrar em casa. Já sabia de tudo o que iria acontecer. Ele chegaria e diria na minha face que eu não prestava. Que eu não honrava a memória de minha mãe. Que eu deveria ser um filho melhor e blá blá blá. Não estava a fim de escutar aquilo. Além do mais, estava super chapado. Achava até que nem escutar direito o que ele iria dizer, eu escutaria. Como se aquilo fosse um problema. Eu nunca o escutei mesmo. Seria até melhor assim. Eu não perderia meu tempo relembrando depois.

Traguei o ar a minha volta. O mundo estava rodando. Mas desde quando? Parecia que algo dentro de mim estava queimando como uma bola de fogo incandescente. Eu estava morrendo?

Caí no chão e não consegui me levantar. Droga. Agora eu estava ferrado. Iria escutar por longas horas depois de recobrar minha consciência. Sem falar que eu estava com cheiro de sexo em mim. Aquilo não iria prestar. Droga. Por que tudo aquilo acontecia comigo e somente comigo? Se ela estivesse aqui, seria da mesma forma?

Eu era admirado como um deus. Todos diziam que eu deveria me honrar. Mas na verdade, eu odiava. E era esse o motivo pelo qual as batidas eram tão perfeitas para mim. Era na pista de dança da boate já conhecida que eu descontava minha raiva. O tesão, eu descontava na primeira presa idiota que passava pelo meu caminho.

Rastejava, dançava, me esfregava, me drogava e fazia tudo aquilo que eu poderia fazer na minha mais completa libertinagem. Todas as noites. As pessoas da vila não me viam com bons olhos, mas o que podiam fazer? Eu era daquela forma e não pretendia mudar tão cedo.

Aquela noite, eu havia ficado com uma garota. Os seus quadris grudaram nos meus e a sensação de enterrar minha carne em sua xota havia sido o melhor. Mais e mais pessoas nos olhavam e era exatamente aquilo que eu queria. Eles queriam me ver como um deus? Um deus a eles, eu daria. Um deus tão pervertido como aqueles que haviam me machucado e tirado tudo o que eu considerava precioso.

Parecia estar perdendo o controle, mas eu tinha plena consciência. Eu sabia o que eu fazia. Era aquilo ou nada. Eu precisava e ela também. Todos nós. O sexo era celestial... E eu apenas o aproveitava.

Não sei a quem agradecer, mas graças a alguma coisa, nunca ninguém havia me visto da forma como a qual eu estava... Além de alguns pescadores que pecavam mais do que eu e Shaka, meu tutor, que sempre me pegava de porre. Minhas companhias? Eu fugia delas antes de me verem naquele estado. Seria um desgosto imenso.

Que azar eu tive. O loiro estava me esperando na porta de casa. Maldito! Mesmo ele sendo cego, eu não conseguia enganá-lo. O que ele era afinal? Algum demônio a fim de acabar com minha miserável vida? Aproximei-me cambaleante e totalmente lascivo. Eu sabia que ele odiava meu comportamento e era por isso mesmo que eu me portava daquela forma? Para ver se eu conseguia tirá-lo do sério.

Eu nem lembrava direito da moto que eu havia pegado emprestada para voltar a minha casa. Levaria outra bronca por isso.

A feição de Shaka não estava nada boa. Por algum motivo parei de pensar em meu próprio umbigo e então, percebi que ele não estava nem aí para mim. Apesar de não conseguir parar de me repreender com sua postura ofensiva. Havia acontecido algo a Shun...

Algo a ele, eu não conseguiria resistir. Deus. Tirei forçar não sei de onde e corri até a entrada. Droga. Shaka apenas ficou imóvel, fingido não ter me visto. Corri para dentro do quarto de meu irmão e o vi se debater na cama, ardendo em febre. O que havia acontecido?

**oOo**

_Shaka POV_

Não sabia o que se passava na cabeça dele, mas o que quer que fosse, não era boa coisa. A noite caía todos os dias e ele só voltava no dia seguinte... Isso quando ele voltava. Passava as noites em orgias, como se quisesse se purificar.

Eu já havia dito mil vezes que aquela não era a forma correta. Mas ele não me escutava. Dizia que para alcançar a verdadeira purificação, ele teria que se sacrificar. Preferia fazer coisas que não gostava, apenas para sentir o quão mal um ser humano pode ser. Também dizia coisas que eu não compreendia e aquilo estava me preocupando mais do que eu gostaria.

Havia me dito certa vez, que algo em seu peito apertava toda vez que percebia que estava indo longe demais. Expliquei que aquilo era culpa e ele insistia em dizer que não. Que ele conhecia o sentimento de culpa e aquilo estava longe de sê-la. Era algo muito além. Algo parecido com a morte.

Eu não gostava dela. Então, nunca nos prolongávamos naquele assunto, para minha sorte. Porém, ele sempre fez questão de me dizer o quão doloroso era e eu me sentia mal por não poder ajudá-lo a entender.

Shun estava passando mal e ele, fora de casa. Sempre tive minhas suspeitas para com os dois, mas nunca me intrometi. Shun só se acalmava com a presença do irmão e nenhum dos dois parecia disposto a discutir o assunto comigo. Deixei que resolvessem o problema por eles mesmos, qualquer que fosse ele. Seria melhor assim. Mas a situação estava chegando num momento crítico. Talvez, nem um milagre os salvaria. A Ikki pelos menos não. Deus já não estava ao seu lado.

Podiam dizer que eu era agourento entre outras coisas, mas eu sabia que Ikki precisava de uma religião ou de algo para acreditar. Ele acreditava em si mesmo e aquilo era o bastante, pelo menos para ele. Às vezes, sufocava seu choro em seu travesseiro e fazia pedidos para algo de bom acontecer, porém seus atos iam contra tudo aquilo que dizia em seus momentos de sofrimento.

Mesmo meditando durante todo o dia, eu não via uma solução para o caso de Ikki e aquela noite, eu não sabia mais o que fazer. Os pescadores já haviam reclamado de Ikki mais de uma vez e até mesmo o ameaçaram. E eu estava cansado. Aquela noite eu teria que tomar uma decisão. Assim que Shun melhorasse, eu conversaria com Ikki. Shun precisava de alguém para ajudá-lo e não para preocupá-lo.

**oOo**

_Shun POV_

Achava que somente eu entendia meu irmão. Tínhamos respeito mútuo, mas nosso respeito ia muito mais além. Agüentávamos tudo o que viesse, por maior que fosse a pressão. Estávamos tão entorpecidos de nossas dores, que o mundo nos parecia totalmente alheio. Eu conseguia me controlar, mas Ikki não. Aquilo estava nos afastando. E afetando a Shaka e todos os que estavam a nossa volta.

E naquela noite, eu havia visto algo novamente. De forma mais assustadora do que a da primeira vez. Aquilo parecia não ter fim. Eu não agüentaria mais uma noite. Estava cansado e me tornando algo que eu não desejava. Ikki estava sendo alguém que todos queriam, menos a pessoa que ele queria ser... Aquilo estava nos matando.

Na mesma noite, Shaka o expulsou de casa. Sem pena e nem dó. Depois de dezesseis anos o criando, o loiro o havia posto para fora de casa. As palavras ainda ecoavam em minha mente e eu não queria lembrá-las. Era por demais doloroso. Será que só eu o entendia? Aquilo não estava certo.

Shaka o havia arrastado para debaixo do chuveiro logo após d´eu ter me acalmado. Eles pensavam que eu estava dormindo, mas na verdade, eu havia acordado minutos antes. Eu estava dormindo no momento em que Ikki entrou e me disse palavras reconfortantes. Ele sabia o que se passava comigo e dizia que eu deveria esquecer assim como ele, que isso acabaria comigo. Mas eu não conseguia. Ainda mais quando tudo o que eu via era o futuro preocupante de meu irmão.

Ikki foi surrado pelas palavras pesadas de Shaka.

– Não respeita nem mais o seu irmão.

– O respeito que tenho por ele só deve conta a ele. Você não tem nada a ver com isso.

– Se não tenho, o que faz ainda aqui? Por que não revida, então?

– Porque apesar de tudo ainda te respeito. Devo minha vida a você. Nada a mais do que isso. – Ikki disse, lançando sua malícia em seguida – Quer algo, você terá.

– Não ouse me confundir como uma dessas vadias que você toma na noite.

– Não se preocupe, eu tenho experiência com putos também.

– Fora! Eu não quero mais vê-lo. E não tente ver o Shun até ele estar bem.

– Você não tem o direito. Você não pode me separar do meu irmão.

– Eu não estou os separando, só não quero que ele fique ao seu lado por muito tempo. Temo pelo bem estar dele.

– Você não sabe o erro que está cometendo. – Ikki esperneou, enquanto Shaka o arrastava para fora da casa.

– Você não sabe o que comete, Ikki.

– Ele precisa de mim tanto quanto eu preciso dele.

– Duvido. Duvido muito. Ele resistiu até aqui. Ele resistirá mais.

Após dizer aquelas palavras, Shaka fechou a porta atrás de si e deixou meu irmão ao relento. Sem casa e sem família. Sem nada, para dizer a verdade. Ainda pudemos escutar os chamados e as batidas contra a porta. Tapei meus ouvidos. Eu não queria escutar mais.

– Shaka! Shun! Shun! Shunnnnnnnnnnnnn!

Eu podia sentir o coração de Ikki sangrar e aquilo doía em mim. Shaka me flagrou na sala, mas nada disse. Apenas sinalizou seu colo para eu me deitar e dormir. E assim, eu o fiz. Era tudo o que eu podia fazer naquele momento. Esperava apenas que com Shaka, aquele sonho não resolvesse aparecer de novo.

**oOo**

_Mu POV_

Shaka não me parecia muito bem naquela manhã. Encontrei-o cuidando do irmão mais novo de Ikki, a peste da aldeia. Eu nunca havia ouvido alguém falar bem dele desde o seu nascimento e, bem que ele fazia jus a fama. Algo devia ter acontecido na noite anterior.

Percebi que shun estava de cama. Deveria ter tido mais um de seus ataques. Apesar de jovem, Shun tinha um problema muito sério... De sono. Ou pelo menos era o que todos pensavam. Dormia depois de tomar doses capazes de derrubarem um batalhão inteiro e às vezes ainda era capaz de apresentar quadros de plena consciência e violência ainda dormindo.

– O que queres, Mu?

– Gentileza. Tens de ser gentil. – brinquei, passando a mão em seu belo rosto.

– Com você? É desperdício de tempo.

– Mesmo cego, tu ainda manténs uma postura que nada lhe ajuda.

– Veio me perturbar novamente?

– Que termo chulo. – eu disse, me afastando um pouco, mas ainda me mantendo de pé perante ele, que estava sentado nos degraus de entrada – Vim saber como tu estás. Não me pareceste bem.

– Desde quando se preocupa?

– Desde quando estás na lista dos favoritos de Hades.

– Às vezes me pergunto porquê ainda estou aqui. Eu deveria ter ido há muito tempo.

– Não eras tua hora. Tu sabes.

– Não, não sei. Se me cegaram como castigo, porque não me negaram o pedido de salvação?

– Porque Deus é justo. Infelizmente para todos os lados.

– Não adianta tentar me matar, não é mesmo?

– Teu amigo daria cabo de ti, antes de nós. – eu disse, me referindo a um jovem médico que havia voltado para a aldeia um pouco mais de cinco anos atrás – Desperdício de tempo. – repeti suas palavras ácidas – Vício. Teu amigo sabe? – alfinetei-o, ao perceber que ele dava mais uma tragada num fumo.

– Creio que sim.

– Tu és a contradição. Hades nunca esteve não certo sobre um humano, como és contigo.

– Eu não entendo o que dizem. Sempre falam de forma confusa.

– E quem disse que era para compreender? Os humanos...

– ... São perfeitos em sua ignorância.

– Aprendeste. Shun, como está?

– Teve um ataque. Ikki chegou a tempo, mas creio que isso você já sabe.

– Sei. Mas gosto de ouvir de tua boca. Por que tu resolveste tomar tal atitude agora? Anos se passaram e agora tomas atitude?

– Porque eu não tenho mais nenhuma responsabilidade para com ele. Cumpri minha promessa. Criei-o. Agora, se ele faz jus aos meus ensinamentos ou não, eu nada posso fazer nesse sentido.

– Já contastes a Shun?

– Ele viu e ouviu. Você sabe disso também.

– E tu? Como estás?

– Dilacerado. Apesar de saber que era o certo, eu não me sinto tão correto assim. Não sou Deus para julgar alguém.

– Mas tu és alguém que podes corrigir outro alguém. Tu não tens noção do perigo que o fazes correr agora.

– Eu sei.

– Não, tu não sabes.

– Sim, eu sei. – Shaka rebateu com tamanha convicção, que me calou de imediato – Se ele já é grande o suficiente para fazer suas escolhas, terá que ser maduro o bastante para suportar o seu destino.

**oOo**

_Ikki POV_

Eu subia e descia. Estava escavando que nem uma toupeira. Eu iria chegar ao fundo do poço. Ou será que eu já estava nele... Eu queria viver e tudo o que eu fazia era criar a morte. Minha mãe, Esmeralda... Shun estava prestes a chegar lá.

Eu não estava nos meus melhores momentos. A dor de cabeça veio tão certa quanto a ressaca. Eu quase morri. Não estava preparado para aquilo. Eu tinha que ver meu irmão. Aproximei-me da casa para pedir permissão a Shaka e o encontrei com um homem de longos cabelos roxos. Parecia de alguma forma... Sobrenatural.

O aperto. Aquilo novamente. Eu estava ficando sem ar. Será que a morte era daquela forma?

* * *

_Por Arashi Kaminari, 07 de setembro de 2005._

_**Notas da Autora:**_

Brucz: Obrigada pela sua review e desculpe-me pela demora. Tragédias e dramas também me deixam enjoada, principalmente quando a trama se passa praticamente dentro do hospital. Quanto ao Hades-sama, eu simplesmente o amo! Não é à toa que o coloquei logo no primeiro capítulo. E sim, ele irá aparecer mais vezes e o cara que queria morrer afogado era o Shaka mesmo. Toda vez que aparecer "Pov" logo no início, o nome que vier a frente é o dono da visão dos acontecimentos descritos.

Juliane.chan1: Obrigada pela sua review e desculpe-me pela demora. Curiosidade não era algo que eu havia pensado em despertar nos leitores, mas que bom que eu consegui. Mesmo sem querer. Quanto ao texto ter sido agradável, agradeço novamente. Gosto de escrever textos que as pessoas se sintam confortáveis e não com vontade de terminar de lerem o mais rápido possível.


	3. Decisões

**PURGATÓRIO**  
_Arashi Kaminari_

**Capítulo 02 - Decisões**

_Mu POV_

Percebi que o olhar de Shaka não me ameaçava mais. Ele se atinha a algo além das minhas costas. Voltei-me um pouco na direção contrária e encontrei um dos jovens que Shaka criava tentando andar debilmente sobre a areia. Mal se agüentava em suas próprias pernas. Aquela deveria ser a conseqüência da noite anterior; de uma noite infestada de pecados. Pecados capitais. Deixei que um pequeno sorriso se abrisse em meus lábios e me aproximei, quando o jovem caiu de joelhos sobre o solo e tentava chamar o mentor. Uma cena digna de cinema de quinta categoria. Infelizmente eu teria que arruiná-la.

Apoiei suas costas num dos meus braços e cobri a sua testa com a mão do meu braço livre. Logo Shaka se aproximou e me segurou a mão. Pude perceber o terror que se apossara dele. O garoto lhe era realmente muito importante, mais importante do que imaginávamos. Tanto ele quanto eu. E por alguma razão, não se devia somente pelo significado da existência dele. Havia alguma outra preocupação que eu não conseguia distinguir muito bem.

– Shaka? – o garoto chamou meio incerto, não conseguindo identificar muito bem o tutor, que se aproximava.

– O que está fazendo? – Shaka me perguntou de forma seca.

– Preservando-o: o que é teu dever. – respondi, terminando meu trabalho, fazendo o jovem cair em um sono profundo.

– Devo agradecer?

– Mantenha-o ignorante ao que está por vir, se temes por ele.

– E se eu não conseguir? – Shaka perguntou com aquele ar de contrariedade que eu detestava, enquanto punha o jovem em suas costas.

– Provavelmente, a morte o abraçará. Não deixes que ele cruze meu caminho ou senão, eu não respondo por meus atos. – dei-lhe as costas e desapareci num piscar de olhos.

Então ali estava, agora acolhido nos ombros de Shaka, o maldito. O maldito que todos nós desejávamos. Que todos nós desejávamos que morresse depois de cumprir o seu próprio destino. Ele trazia a morte e Nosso Pai não parecia se importar. Ele era uma maldita aberração. Uma arma para a tentativa de destruição de Nosso Criador. Um golpe contra Nosso Deus, como o golpe daqueles dois no princípio. Nós não deixaríamos que ele se voltasse contra Zeus. Acabaríamos com sua existência antes.

Seus dias estavam contados. Nós contávamos por ele. Mas estávamos lhe dando uma chance de viver, apesar de desejarmos com todas as nossas forças o seu fim: bastava não nos interromper. Não uma aberração! Por Deus, como ele pôde vir a vida?

Que ele queimasse no inferno para a remissão de todos os pecados de seus criadores. Aquele maldito anjo e sua consorte! Para a salvação da alma de Shaka, que pecava mais uma vez mortalmente. Que pecava por nos manter longe daquele maldito por tanto tempo.

Estava indo mais fundo a cada dia. Aquela era uma missão que eu havia designado a mim mesmo. Só me deteria quando a tivesse cumprido. Nunca falharia e não seria naquele momento que o faria.

Não conseguia deixar tudo para trás. Aquela sujeira escondida atrás das asas daquele maldito. Como ousaram tanto? Eu tinha raiva de estar vivo para ver o tamanho de tal ousadia. O maldito pai da aberração já estava morto e mesmo assim não me sentia satisfeito. Minhas mãos estavam sujas de sangue por pessoas como ele. Mas eu não me importava. Se para que obtivéssemos a justiça, eu tivesse que sujar minhas mãos mais uma vez, assim eu o faria. Acabaria com o maldito, como minha última missão, nem que a sua morte fosse minha perdição.

**oOo**

_Ikki POV_

– Shaka!

Não pude deixar de escapar tal exclamação. Eu sabia que eu não deveria estar ali; fitando-o dentro de sua própria casa. Agindo com surpresa, quando seria ele quem deveria agir de tal forma. Shaka deveria estar pensando daquela forma, afinal... Eu deveria dizer a ele, mas parecia que as palavras não surgiam com tanta facilidade naquele momento. Quando elas saíam da boca, não havia mais volta. Tinha medo de dizer besteiras e magoá-lo novamente.

– Surpreso por me ver? Nunca se assustou ao me ver pela manhã. – brincou, apesar de sua feição facial continuar intacta.

Eu estava afundando e sabia disso. Apenas não sabia se conseguiria me salvar. Estava me amarrando a uma bandeira branca para ver se o homem a minha frente viria me salvar, assim como ele o havia feito inúmeras vezes antes. Eu sabia que eu o havia deixado e junto a ele, eu havia deixado meu irmão. Que eu não havia cumprido minhas palavras.

Mas nada vinha de graça. Achava que eu havia aprendido a lição. Se Shaka me perdoasse, aquilo talvez fizesse sentido. Porque eu estava lutando pela minha sobrevivência em meio a algo que eu mesmo não entendia. Sabia que havia muito mais do que eu imaginava e eu sabia que meu tutor sabia o que era. Shaka era tudo o que eu precisava naquele momento.

– O que aconteceu? – indaguei-o, enquanto me posicionava de uma melhor forma sobre as inúmeras almofadas, que ficavam num canto da sala – Minha última lembrança é que eu estava vindo para cá e então eu... – branco novamente. Forcei minha mente, mas nada vinha.

– Você...?

– Aquele aperto novamente. A sua visita se aproximou de mim...

– Que visita? – perguntou, atordoando-me, antes de me chamar: Ikki?

Por que não me olhava então? Será que eu havia o magoado tanto assim? Ou ele estaria tentando me proteger? Eu nunca entendi as formas que ele usava para me proteger mesmo. Às vezes me respondia que era melhor eu não saber. Que apenas precisava me salvar de mim mesmo.

Mas eu sabia que se eu precisasse, o indiano a minha frente afundaria comigo para me salvar. Eu estava apaixonado e sempre estaria. Shaka sabia, mais do que ninguém, o que eu esperava dele. Nunca alimentei chances de retorno, mas... Ainda havia a esperança. Quando eu afundasse, eu não queria que ele me acompanhasse. Só desejava que levasse com ele tudo o que se passasse e quem sabe, talvez, salvasse quem quer que estivesse precisando de ajuda com minha lição de vida num futuro próximo.

– Esquece.

– Anda tendo alucinações?

– Não! Eu só... pensei ter visto algo que eu não vi. – respondi, escutando os gemidos de Shun, que parecia estar em meio a mais uma de suas crises.

**oOo**

_Shun POV_

Eu não queria ser o que queriam que eu fosse. Apenas me viam superficialmente. Estava sendo observado e julgado a cada passo. Estava me sentindo tão enlouquecido aquela noite. Estava me ferrando com isso.

Não havia para onde fugir. Não havia em quem me refugiar. As pessoas não conseguiam enxergar e aquilo já estava acabando comigo. Tudo o que eu pensava ser real estava desmoronando. Escondido em frente a todos. Ninguém via. Estava começando a me achar louco. Um lunático sem cura. Estava tão mal aquele dia.

Via coisas que ninguém deveria ver em momento algum. Tornaria-me um deles. Não queria ser como aqueles espectros. Mas eu sabia que no fim eu também estaria caindo. Ainda havia esperança, se ele quisesse estar ao meu lado e vir a ser como eu também. Estava tão mal que eu não sentia nada. Eu só queria que houvesse alguém como eu. Estava tão sufocado por mim mesmo, que eu achava que eu era um perigo a minha própria saúde.

– Você pode ver, não pode? – perguntei a Ikki, num momento fugaz de lucidez.

– Ver o quê?

– Não minta para si mesmo. – ele estava me olhando como os outros que não me entendiam. Querendo que eu deixasse isso e não tocasse mais no assunto. Mas não. Eu não o faria novamente. Não naquele momento. – Você pode ver. A hora chegou e já passou. Sua vida se esvai mais rápido a cada segundo que passa. As nossas...

Mas não era assim tão fácil. Ikki havia resolvido negar, mas eu havia resolvido continuar. Seguindo em frente apesar de tudo, mas parecia que eu estava apenas errando. Ikki não via... Eu estava como ele estaria se tivesse continuado. Eu queria que ele me deixasse naquele momento, se achava que eu era um estorvo. Meu irmão não via, porque não queria.

– Eu não entendo.

– Não entende, porque você simplesmente se nega a isso.

Algo me segurava tão forte e Ikki não sentia. Por que não dizia nada? Estava ali. Eu não era importante para ele? Pensei que a cada passo que ele desse algo o atormentasse, mas parecia que aquela não era bem a verdade. Ele não estava nem aí. Estava tão ensandecido quanto eu. Apenas não queria admitir. Tudo o que eu queria era que ele abrisse os olhos antes que fosse tarde demais. Havia um tempo e ele estava se esgotando. Aquilo não era um jogo. O mundo estava perigando.

– Shun! Shun! Shun!

– Benetona... – foi o único nome que eu consegui pronunciar antes de desfalecer mais uma vez.

**oOo**

_Ikki POV_

Levantaria a minha cabeça. Todos cometiam erros. Todos começavam novamente. Do nada. Eu não seria o primeiro e esperava não ser o último. Estaria por aí em qualquer lugar, de qualquer forma. Eu não me importaria. Mas eu estaria com meus sonhos e esperanças atrás de respostas. Eu estaria e só voltaria para casa quando eu descobrisse. Se aquela vida fosse tão fácil, não seria tão legal de ser vivida. Não teria sentido.

– Aonde você vai?

– Encontrar meu caminho. – respondi a pergunta de Shaka, sem me virar para sua pessoa.

– Você não tem...

– Eu preciso. Desculpe.

– Tudo bem. – ele assentiu, com aquele tom de quem aceitava, porém não compreendia.

– Sou eu o anjo que todos temem, não?

– Ikki...

– Eu sou. – eu disse rapidamente, não dando chance dele tentar criar uma mentira qualquer – Então aquela história que minha mãe contava enquanto eu ainda era criança, era minha história.

– Eu não vou te impedir. Só peço para me prometer voltar são e salvo.

– Você tem minha palavra de honra. – prometi, ao me voltar a ele e olhar bem fundo em seus olhos.

Eu precisava achar o caminho. Não podia achá-lo no dia seguinte. Ele podia mudar. Poderia ser tarde. Tinha que fazê-lo, não importava quanto tempo eu perderia. Nunca era muito tarde. Tomaria outro suspiro antes de continuar. Tinha que rezar. Eu voaria por aí. Minhas asas me levariam. Eu não me importaria. Eu só voaria por aí, junto aos meus sonhos e minhas esperanças – que estavam guardadas em algum lugar. Eu nunca ousaria, mas daquela vez era diferente. Havia algo muito maior do que eu mesmo e, eu sabia que estava envolvido. Ele e eu. Devíamos nos juntar e descobrir.

**oOo**

_Milo POV_

Todos os habitantes da vila haviam se reunido na vendinha da esposa de um velho pescador. Comemoravam alguma coisa, que mais tarde – não muito depois – vim saber ser a retirada de Ikki da aldeia. Logo que me viram, chamaram-me para me juntar a eles, mas o meu asco pelos seus atos me enojaram e eu desisti de almoçar em harmonia com meus companheiros. Dei uma desculpa qualquer e saí dali, impressionado com a capacidade e a frieza das pessoas quanto às outras. Ainda mais com alguém que havia crescido ali, entre todos. Caminhei rapidamente até a casa de Shaka.

– Ikki por aqui? – indaguei ao me aproximar do loiro, que encostado numa das vigas de madeira da varanda, observava o garoto se afastar – Rumores dizem que você o havia posto para fora ontem.

– É o que dizem, é?

– Então...? – como sempre muito evasivo, mas parecia que ele não estava muito disposto para conversa fiada naquele momento – Esquece. Para onde ele está indo com tanta pressa?

– Para um lugar que nós não podemos o acompanhar.

Para qualquer pessoa aquele frase poderia soar por demais indiferente e impessoal, com pouco caso ou como um corte bem dado num assunto que não deveria ser tocado; mas eu não era qualquer pessoa. Eu conhecia Shaka há muito tempo e, eu podia ver naquele momento que, ele estava sofrendo o mesmo ou até mais do que Ikki. Era incrível como as pessoas que menos precisavam da dor, sempre a possuíam presentes em suas vidas.

Já havia visto muitas famílias chorando. Não era uma cena muito agradável, assim como aquela que eu estava presenciando. Ikki e Shun eram aquilo que Shaka chamava de família, desde que perdera a sua original. Havia se apegado a eles de tal forma, que alguns moradores da aldeia viam com maus olhos, porque simplesmente não conseguiam entender de onde vinha tanto amor por parte do indiano para os seus ´filhos´.

Todos se reúnem para se divertirem. Mas naquele caso, eles comemoravam a tristeza de Shaka e aquilo era totalmente absurdo. Sem falar que eu tinha um péssimo pressentimento. Algo muito grande estava para vir e o que mais me preocupava, não era o fato de algo desconhecido estar prestes a acontecer, era Shaka saber e guardar todo o segredo e a dor só para si, numa atitude egoísta. Eu não queria nem pensar no que ele poderia ter visto nas suas últimas meditações.

* * *

_Por Arashi Kaminari, 22 de outubro. 2, 5, 8 e 24 de novembro._

**Nota da Autora:**

Obrigada pelos e-mails Arthemisys.

Maiores informações quanto a demora disponível em http / w w w . arashikaminari . weblogger . terra . com . br .


End file.
